


Moonlight II

by Vampz



Series: Moonlight Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post-Avengers 2012 - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Another PWP, Gentle Thor, Hurt/Comfort, Loki still has that cuffs on his wrists, M/M, Or not, Outdoor Sex, not an SM fic though, this is too OOC I think, this is too much I cant
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: “พี่จะทำอะไร…” โลกิขยับตัวผละออก ทำหน้ายู่ใส่ผลงานของพี่ชาย“เจ้าก็ไม่น่าถาม…” ธอร์ย้อน ก้มแตะจุมพิตบนลานหน้าผาก “ข้ารอจนกลับถึงบ้านไม่ไหวแล้ว”“ไร้ยางอาย! ไม่กลัวพวกมิดการ์เดียนเห็นเข้าหรือ!?”“นี่เจ้าคิดว่าข้าจะทำอะไร…”โลกิอ้าปากจะตอบ แต่ก็กลืนคำตอบแรกที่ผุดขึ้นมาในหัวกลับลงไป “ก็…”“ไม่ว่าเจ้าจะคิดอะไร” ธอร์กระชับแขนข้างที่โอบเอวน้องชายไว้ “ข้าแน่ใจว่าเจ้ารู้คำตอบดี”“ปากก็เรียกข้าว่าน้องชาย” คนถูกแหย่ฮึดฮัด แค่นหัวเราะขึ้นจมูก “มีพี่ชายที่ไหนเสพสุขกับเรือนร่างของน้องชายตัวเองเหมือนท่านบ้าง”





	Moonlight II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bukimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukimin/gifts).



> ฟิคนี้ได้แรงบันดาลใจ (?) มาจาก [แฟนอาร์ต](http://virushoney.tumblr.com/post/171240129867/moonlight-loki) ของคุณ bukitan (ฮรือ...)  
> เป็นโลกิที่จะมีลายโยธันขึ้นบนตัว ตอนอยู่ใต้แสงจันทร์ ฟฟฟฟฟ (ไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับโลกิตัวจริงเลย แต่ชอบเลยอยากเขียน 5555+)  
> FYI: ไทม์ไลน์อันนี้อยู่ใน MCU ตอนหลังจากจบอเวนเจอร์สภาคแรก ก่อนที่พี่ธอร์จะพาโลกิกลับแอสการ์ดพร้อมกับเทสเซอแร็ก  
> อะหน่ะ มันก็จะงงหน่อยๆ—
> 
> อนึ่ง จิ้มไปอ่านตอนก่อนหน้านี้ก็ดีนะ (จิ้ม Previous Work ตรงข้อมูลฟิคด้านบนได้เลยฮะ) แต่จะไม่อ่านก็ตามใจ แต่เราอยากให้อ่านก่อน (?) มันเชื่อมกันนิ๊ดดดนึง ตอนไหนเดี๋ยวก็รู้เอง ถ้าทนอ่านจนจบได้นะ แงงว์  
> อสอง ทนกับความ...สมองกล้ามเนื้อของพี่ชายนิดนึงนะ  
> อสาม เลาว่ามัน ooc ไปนิด ทำใจหน่อยนะ ฮือ...

 

 

เมฆหมอกเข้มครึ้มเคลื่อนคล้อยตัวต่ำ เสียงท้องฟ้าคำรามกึกก้องจนภูผาสั่นไหว ไม่นานนักกลุ่มก้อนไอน้ำก็บดบังแสงสว่างจากจันทราให้มืดมิด เหลือเพียงแสงเงินรำไรลอดผ่านริ้วเมฆ กระทบหยดน้ำค้างยอดหญ้าเป็นสีนวลตาน่าดูชม

 

สายฝนโปรยปรายลงท่ามกลางท้องทุ่งกว้างใหญ่ หยดน้ำไหลเลียดไปตามกลีบดอกไม้แล้วร่วงหล่นบนขอบใบหญ้าให้ขยับไหวไปตามน้ำหนักที่ตกกระทบ

 

มีเพียงจุดเดียวที่ยังคงแห้งสนิท

 

“พี่จะทำอะไร…” โลกิขยับตัวผละออก ทำหน้ายู่ใส่ผลงานของพี่ชาย ไม่มีแม้แต่ร่องรอยของหยดไอน้ำหรือละอองฝนกระทบผิวกายตน

“เจ้าก็ไม่น่าถาม…” ธอร์ย้อน ก้มแตะจุมพิตบนลานหน้าผาก “ข้ารอจนกลับถึงบ้านไม่ไหวแล้ว”

“ไร้ยางอาย! ไม่กลัวพวกมิดการ์เดียนเห็นเข้าหรือ!?”

“นี่เจ้าคิดว่าข้าจะทำอะไร…” ธอร์หัวเราะเสียงต่ำในลำคอ ปลายนิ้วเกลี่ยเส้นผมสีขนกาทัดใบหูขาวที่ซ่อนอยู่ใต้ผ้าคลุมศีรษะ

โลกิอ้าปากจะตอบ แต่ก็กลืนคำตอบแรกที่ผุดขึ้นมาในหัวกลับลงไป โชคดีที่เมฆฝนบดบังแสงจันทร์จนเกือบมืดมิด เพราะมันจะได้ปกปิดความร้อนวูบบนผิวหน้าของเขาไปพร้อมกัน “ก็…”

“ไม่ว่าเจ้าจะคิดอะไร” ธอร์กระชับแขนข้างที่โอบเอวน้องชายไว้ กระซิบเย้าแหย่ก่อนขบเม้มปลายจมูก หยุดผ่อนลมหายใจรดบนริมฝีปากบางเฉียบ “ข้าแน่ใจว่าเจ้ารู้คำตอบดี”

“ปากก็เรียกข้าว่าน้องชาย” ฝ่ายคนถูกแหย่ฮึดฮัด แค่นหัวเราะขึ้นจมูก “มีพี่ชายที่ไหนเสพสุขกับเรือนร่างของน้องชายตัวเองเหมือนท่านบ้าง”

ธอร์ชะงักกึก รู้สึกเจ็บยอกในอก วาจาเราะร้ายเฉียบคมราวเข็มอาบยาพิษตอกเข้ากลางใจ “เจ้ารังเกียจ?”

 

โลกิไม่ตอบ

แต่โถมร่างผลักธอร์ให้ล้มลงไปกองกับพื้นหญ้าพร้อมกัน หัวเข่าทั้งสองข้างวางคร่อมช่วงเอว ขยับปากเป็นประโยคคำตอบเพียงหนึ่งคำ

 

_ไม่เคยเลย_

 

เสียงกระซิบเบาบางถูกลบเลือนจนจางหายในสายฝน ธอร์ไม่อาจได้ยินคำตอบนั้น

 

โลกิวางมือทั้งสองข้างบนหน้าอกของธอร์ เมื่อเห็นว่าไม่มีการต่อต้าน เขาก็โน้มตัวลง กดปลายจมูกแนบกัน เว้นระยะห่างระหว่างใบหน้าเพียงน้อยนิดเพื่อระบายลมหายใจ สายตาทั้งสองคู่สบประสานเนิ่นนาน

 

“ข้ามีเรื่องจะขอร้อง”

“นอกจากปล่อยเจ้าหนีไป อะไรที่ข้าทำได้ ข้าจะทำ”

 

ริมฝีปากแตะเฉียดกันเพียงแผ่วผิวก่อนผละออกอย่างรวดเร็ว คล้ายกับแสงฟ้าแลบที่โผล่ให้เห็นชั่วพริบตา

 

“ข้าว่าข้าถูกทำร้ายมามากพอแล้ว”

“ใครทำอะไรเจ้า?”

“ยังมีหน้ามาถาม”

“หมายถึง... ก่อนที่เจ้าจะมาโผล่ที่นี่” ธอร์ยกมือขึ้น สอดนิ้วเข้าในกลุ่มเส้นผม หมุนนิ้ววนพันเกี่ยวเรือนผมยาวประบ่าซึ่งกลืนเข้ากับสีของความมืดมิดของน้องชาย

“ช่วย... หมายถึงครั้งนี้...” โลกิอึกอัก ฝ่ามือกำแน่นบนหน้าอกของธอร์ แล้วหลุบตาลงต่ำ หลบสายตาที่จ้องกลับมาเหมือนจะคาดคั้นเอาคำตอบ “พี่ข้า...”

 

ธอร์เงยหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อย ค่อยละเลียดร่องรอยอ่อนนุ่มบนริมฝีปาก ไม่ได้รุนแรงเหมือนครั้งก่อน แต่เจือความคะนึงหามิได้เปลี่ยนแปลง

 

“รู้แล้ว” หลังผละจาก เขาเอ่ยกระซิบ ก่อนที่อึดใจถัดมาจะกลืนกินลมหายใจที่ใช้ร่วมกันอยู่ให้หายไปอีกครั้ง “ข้ารู้แล้ว โลกิ...”

“ข้าไม่มีพลังเวทพอ ช่วยปลดโซ่ที่คล้องข้อมื—”

“ใช้วิธีถอดเสื้อผ้าแบบมิดการ์เดียนก็ไม่ได้เลวร้ายอะไร” ธอร์ลอบหัวเราะ “ที่จริง เจ้าก็ใช้แขนคล้องคอข้าไว้—”

“พี่ไม่ได้คิดจะทำบน _ลานที่โล่งแจ้ง_ แบบนี้หรอกใช่ไหม?” โลกิเอ่ยขัด เน้นเสียงเป็นมั่นเหมาะ แล้วเดาะลิ้นขัดใจ

“เจ้าก็คงไม่คิดจะให้ข้าปลดโซ่ที่กักพลังเวทย์ของเจ้าอยู่หรอกใช่ไหม?” ธอร์ถามย้อน กระหยิ่มยิ้มมุมปาก “เสียใจด้วย ที่คราวนี้เจ้าหลอกข้าไม่ได้”

 

ฝ่ามือของธอร์สอดเข้าสาบเสื้อ ตลบม้วนเสื้อคลุมพร้อมผ้าคลุมศีรษะของน้องชายออกอย่างง่ายดาย แล้วโยนทิ้งไปข้างตัว

 

“แต่ข้าไม่โกหกเจ้าหรอกนะ เรื่องที่ _จะทำ_ ”

“เดี๋ยว!” โลกิร้องห้าม “ไหนบอกไม่อยากให้ใครเห็นข้าในร่างโยธัน?”

 

สายฝนกระหน่ำเทจนทัศนวิสัยรอบกายถูกบดบัง และกลับกลายเป็นสีเทาหม่นท่ามกลางหยดน้ำเม็ดใหญ่จำนวนมากซึ่งร่วงหล่นจากฟากฟ้า ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุดราวกับพายุพัดที่ผ่านเข้ามาโดยไม่อาจพยากรณ์ล่วงหน้า หรืออาจเรียกเป็นภาษามิดการ์เดียนว่าท้องฟ้ากลั่นแกล้ง

 

ธอร์ยกยิ้มมุมปาก

 

“แค่นี้ก็ไม่เห็นแล้ว”

 

แล้วจับเอวของน้องชายพลิกกลับลงใต้ร่างตน เข่าทั้งสองข้างวางตำแหน่งแทรกตรงกลางระหว่างเข่าของโลกิ สองมือที่ใช้ยันร่างวางบนพื้นดิน เฉียดขมับของน้องชายไปเพียงนิด

 

“จะร้องดังแค่ไหนก็ไม่มีใครได้ยินเจ้าด้วย”

 

คราวนี้โลกิถลึงตาใส่ เรื่องไร้ยางอายของพี่ชายนี่มาเป็นที่หนึ่ง

 

“รวมถึง จะเปลือยเปล่าอย่างไร หรือท่าไหนก็จะไม่มีใครรู้ นอกจากข้า กับเจ้า”

“หน้าไม่อาย! ไม่คิดว่าไฮม์ดัลจะดูอยู่บ้างหรือ!?” โลกิโวยวาย นึกเจ็บใจในความสามารถควบคุมลมฟ้าอากาศของธอร์ ใบหน้าแผ่ความร้อนออกมาจนเหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะรู้สึกได้ในทันที

“ไฮม์ดัลรู้ว่าเวลาไหนควร เวลาไหนไม่ควร” ธอร์แก้ต่าง “หรือถ้าเจ้ากลัวเขาเห็นนัก เจ้าก็อำพรางเขาได้ไม่ใช่หรือ?”

“ทำเหมือนข้ามีพลังเวทย์พออย่างนั้นแหละ” พูดจบ โลกิก็ยกข้อมือขึ้น จงใจใช้ส่วนโลหะแข็งแรงของโซ่คล้องเสยคางธอร์ จ้องมองด้วยสายตาคาดโทษ

แล้วธอร์ก็ฉวยมือทั้งสองข้าง ดึงขึ้นคล้องคอตน “ข้าให้โอกาสเจ้าพูดอีกครั้ง มีอะไรจะขอร้องไหม?”

 

โลกิอ้าปากจะตอบอีกครั้ง แล้วก็กลืนคำตอบกลับลงไปเหมือนเดิม

 

“ได้สิ... เพราะเจ้าเจ็บปวดมามากพอแล้ว”

 

แต่คำตอบในแววตาที่เผลอส่งออกไปก็ถูกอ่านออกได้อย่างง่ายดาย

 

ธอร์ก้มหน้าลง ไล่ระริมฝีปากอุ่นบนใบหน้าขาว พร่างพรมจุมพิตเพียงผิวเผินจนครบทุกตารางนิ้วแล้วจบลงที่กลีบริมฝีปากบางซึ่งเผยอออกเล็กน้อย ขบเม้มเพียงแผ่วผิวเพื่อตอบโต้กลับ

 

“หากข้าช่วยแบ่งเบาความเจ็บปวดของเจ้าได้ อย่าลังเลที่จะเอ่ยถาม”

“ข้าไม่ได้อ่อนแอถึงขนาดต้องมาขอร้องท่าน”

“และเจ้าก็ไม่ได้เข้มแข็งพอจะเอ่ยปากขอมันจากข้า”

“สมองมีแต่กล้ามเนื้ออย่างพี่จะไปรู้อะไร”

ธอร์วางนิ้วทาบบนริมฝีปากของโลกิ จุ๊ปากแล้วหัวเราะในลำคอ “...ครั้งนี้รู้ใจเจ้าก็แล้วกัน”

 

หลังจากนั้น ธอร์ไม่ได้ปล่อยให้โลกิมีโอกาสเถียงกลับ อย่างน้อยก็จนกว่ามวลอากาศที่คั่นกลางระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งสองคนจะอุ่นจนลมหายใจกลายเป็นไอร้อน หรือไม่ก็ชื้นแฉะ โลกิดูจะอาการหนักกว่าธอร์อย่างเห็นได้ชัด

 

“ขี้โกง” โลกิบ่นอู้อี้ ขณะมองธอร์ที่ยังอยู่ในชุดเกราะเต็มยศ ส่วนตัวเขานั้น เสื้อตัวนอกถูกเลิกขึ้น และกางเกงถูกปลดออก ดึงรั้งลงไปถึงหัวเข่าจนเผยให้เห็นผิวกายและเรียวขาขาวละเอียด เขาหอบหายใจ ความร้อนพุ่งพล่านจากส่วนกลางกายส่งผลให้เลือดสูบฉีดรุนแรงถึงใบหน้า โชคดีที่บรรยากาศภายนอกยังชุ่มฉ่ำ ช่วยให้ตัวเขาไม่ระเหยกลายเป็นไอไปเสียก่อน

“เจ้าก็เห็นออกบ่อย”

“ไม่เห็นเวลาที่มันอยู่ข้างใน—”

“ในตัวเจ้า?”

“หยาบคาย!”

“คราวหน้าเรามาลองที่หน้ากระจกบ้างไหมเล่า?”

 

ฝ่ามือเรียวที่ถูกล่ามไว้ด้วยโซ่คล้องข้อมือรวบทึ้งเส้นผมสีบลอนด์ยาวแล้วดึงรั้งอย่างรุนแรงเป็นการเอาคืน

 

“นี่ฟังข้าบ้างหรือเปล่า!?”

“โอ๊ย!” ธอร์สบถ หลังจากเส้นผมถูกดึงด้วยแรงที่เหมือนจะกระชากให้ศีรษะหลุดออกจากบ่า “ฟัง... ฟังสิ เสียงเจ้าที่ร้องเรียก _ท่านพี่ ท่านพี่_ ตอนเราเสพ—”

 

โลกิจำใจต้องปิดปากธอร์ก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะหลุดพูดอะไรน่าอายออกมามากกว่านี้

 

จนกลายเป็นฝ่ายถูกปิดปากไปเสียเอง...

 

ริมฝีปากร้อนประกบแนบบนลำคอขาวเนียน ไล่ละเลียดขบเม้มตามรอยลายเส้นจากสันกรามคมกริบจนถึงร่องลึกตรงฐานลำคอ ขยับเคลื่อนต่ำลงจรดเนินเนื้อแน่นบนยอดอก ตวัดปลายลิ้นร้อนครอบครองส่วนแข็งตึงจนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงทุ้มหวานครวญครางอื้ออึงอย่างพึงใจ ฝ่ามือสากกร้านสอดเข้าด้านหลัง ใช้แขนโอบช่วงเอวแล้วรั้งกายให้อีกฝ่ายลุกขึ้นนั่งชันเข่า โลกิปล่อยเสียงคำรามงึมงำไม่ได้ศัพท์แทนการระบายความอัดอั้นจากการถูกปรนเปรอด้วยฝ่ามือที่ร้อนยิ่งกว่าเปลวเพลิง และร้อนมากขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อผนวกเข้ากับบางส่วนในร่างกายของเขาซึ่งพร้อมจะปะทุออกมาได้ในไม่ช้าราวกับภูเขาไฟที่อัดแน่นด้วยแม็กมาข้นหนืด

 

“อันที่จริงข้าก็สงสัย” ธอร์ไล้เลียริมฝีปากตนด้วยปลายลิ้น ก้มลงมองสิ่งที่พองตัวอยู่ในฝ่ามือ แสงสีอ่อนเรืองส่องกระทบผิวกาย “แต่ไม่คิดว่า _ตรงนี้_ มันจะเรืองแสงได้ด้วย”

 

โลกินึกเกลียดพี่ชายที่ใช้โอกาสนี้ในการกลั่นแกล้งเขา แต่ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าการกระทำในตอนนี้ต่างออกไปจากเมื่อก่อนอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

 

“ใช่ว่าจะไม่ชอบหรอกนะ ข้าคิดว่าแบบนี้ก็แปลกตาดี”

 

นอกเสียจากความใคร่ ยังได้สอดแทรกความรักในแบบที่มิได้ถูกกล่าวออกมาเป็นคำพูด เพราะธอร์ไม่เคยพูดอย่างตรงไปตรงมา แต่แสดงให้เขาเห็นอย่างชัดเจน

 

เพราะความร้อนจากอ้อมกอดอบอุ่นและร่องรอยของจูบที่พร่างพรมไปทั่วร่างกาย อัดแน่นด้วยความโศกเศร้าเสียใจที่มิอาจช่วยเหลือ และเจือความคะนึงหามากล้นจนธอร์ไม่อาจกักเก็บไว้ ได้ค่อยเคลือบละลายร่องรอยน้ำแข็งแห่งโยธันไฮม์ที่ถูกใช้ก่อสร้างกำแพงขึ้นในจิตใจให้มลายหายไป

 

ธอร์ไม่รู้ว่าน้องชายต้องเผชิญกับชะตากรรมแบบไหน เจออะไรมาบ้างหลังจากคิดยอมแพ้แก่โชคชะตา ปล่อยตนเองให้พลัดตกจากสะพานไบฟรอสต์ ถ้าหากเป็นความทรงจำที่พูดถึงแล้วยิ่งทำให้โลกิเจ็บปวด เขาก็ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าควรคะยั้นคะยอให้อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยปากเล่า แต่เขาก็ยังอยากจะรู้ให้ได้ และรวมไปถึงใครเป็นคนทำร้ายโลกิ นอกจากเหตุการณ์ในมิดการ์ด ธอร์ค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่ามีใครบางคนอยู่เบื้องหลัง หรืออย่างน้อยก็เชื่อแบบนั้น

 

“เท่านี้ก็คงพอ?” ธอร์พึมพำ ขณะอาศัยแสงแปลบปลาบจากสายฟ้าก้มมองรอยเลอะข้นเหนียวที่เปื้อนเปรอะบนเสื้อเกราะ

โลกิหน้าแดงก่ำ หอบหนัก สูดลมหายใจเข้าเต็มปอด “ทำอย่างกับท่านจะพอใจแค่นี้อย่างนั้นล่ะ” แล้วก้มลงมองสิ่งที่พองตัวดันต้นขาของตนอยู่ “ถอดออกได้แล้ว...”

“เจ้ากลัวมิดการ์เดียนเห็นมิใช่หรือ?”

“พี่จะแกล้งข้าไปถึงไหน?”

 

คำกล่าวหาที่ว่า หมายถึงเรื่องที่ธอร์ทำอยู่ตอนนี้ก็เพียงพอจะกันไม่ให้พวกมิดการ์เดียนทะเล่อทะล่าเข้ามาเจอพวกเขา ฝนตกหนักอย่างกับพายุห่าใหญ่ แถมซ้ำด้วยว่าอาจถูกฟ้าผ่าโดยไม่รู้ตัว ยิ่งมิดการ์เดียนเป็นเผ่าพันธุ์ที่อ่อนแอ คงไม่มีใครหน้าไหนอยากออกจากใต้ชายคาที่ร่มมาเดินเล่นกลางทุ่งโล่งแจ้งริมชายหาดในยามวิกาลเป็นแน่

 

“วัลฮัลลา” ธอร์ตอบ หลุดหัวเราะกับท่าทีของน้องชาย “หรือไม่ก็ใกล้เคียง”

“ไม่ใกล้เลยสักนิด” เทพคนน้องเค้นเสียงลอดไรฟัน

“อีกไกลแค่ไหนเจ้าจะพอใจเล่า?” ธอร์เงยหน้า ใช้จมูกดุน สูดกลิ่นกายปนกลิ่นเหงื่อชื้นที่ขอบคางขาว ปลายนิ้วหยาบกระด้างกดจุดเค้นคลึงตามร่างกายใต้ร่มผ้า โลมเล้าไปทั่วแผ่นหลัง ก่อนขยับลงต่ำเพื่อกอบกุมเนินเนื้อนุ่มจนเต็มฝ่ามือ

“เท่าที่ _ท่าน_ จะพาข้าไป” ว่าจบก็กดสายตาลงมองต่ำ ขยับเรียวขาปรับตำแหน่งร่างกายให้เหมาะเจาะรับกับสรีระของคนใต้ล่าง “ข้าคงไม่ต้องพูดว่า _ท่าน_ ไหน ใช่หรือไม่?”

“ที่นี่ไม่นุ่มนวลเหมือนอยู่บนเตียงหรอกนะ” ธอร์กระซิบเย้าแหย่ แหบต่ำพร่าเลือนไปกับเสียงของน้ำฝนที่ไหลหลากกระทบยอดไม้และใบหญ้าดั่งฟ้ารั่ว

“ทำอย่างกับท่านเคยนุ่มนวลกับข้าอย่างนั้นล่ะ” โลกิประชดประชัน เชิดหน้าขึ้นอย่างถือตัว

“ช่วยไม่ได้ ก็ข้าเป็นนักรบ มิใช่นักรัก”

“ข้าก็ไม่เคยบอกให้ท่านทำตัวเป็นนักรัก”

 

_ไม่จำเป็นสักนิด…_

 

“ข้าเป็นแบบนั้นก็เพราะเจ้าพูดจาแบบนี้นี่แหละ” ธอร์เงยหน้าขึ้นอีกครั้ง นัยน์สีท้องฟ้าสบดวงตาสีมรกตฉ่ำหวาน ทว่าเจือความขุ่นเคืองอยู่เบาบาง “เจ้าเลือกเองแท้ๆ ยังมาว่าข้าอีก”

“เคยเปิดโอกาสให้ข้าเลือกหรือไม่เล่า?” โลกิยอกย้อน เป่าลมหายใจหอบอ่อนรินรดบนริมฝีปาก “แล้วไหนเมื่อครู่นี้บอกว่ารู้แล้ว โกหกข้าหรือ?”

“ก็เพราะรู้ว่าเจ้าเลือกสิ่งใด ข้าถึงได้หยุด”

 

มือของธอร์เอื้อมขึ้น สอดเข้าในกลุ่มเส้นผมสีขนกาเพื่อประคองด้านหลังศีรษะ นิ้วหัวแม่มือลากผ่านใบหู แตะประทับจุมพิตละมุนบนริมฝีปากอุ่นชื้น แล้วยั้งแรงไว้ก่อนเผลอตัวถลำลึกเกินกว่าจะถอยหลังกลับ กลัวว่าจะกลายเป็นการทำร้ายอีกฝ่ายโดยไม่รู้ความเหมือนกับทุกครั้งที่ผ่านมา

 

“เพราะข้าอาจหยุดตัวเองไม่ได้ ถ้าปล่อยให้มันไปไกลเกินกว่านี้”

 

โลกิเงียบไป ไร้คำพูดตอบโต้จนผิดวิสัยเทพแห่งเล่ห์ลวง

 

“เจ้าเจ็บมามากพอแล้ว โลกิ ข้าทำร้ายเจ้ามามากเกินพอแล้ว” ปลายนิ้วสากเกลี่ยเส้นผมยาวสีเข้มทัดใบหู เงยหน้าขึ้นจูบแผ่วเบาตามกรอบใบหน้า

“พี่ไม่รู้ตัวสักหน่อย”

“พี่รู้ทุกครั้งเวลาเจ้าร้อง เวลาที่ข้าใช้ความรุนแรงกับเจ้า”

“…เลิกพูดเรื่องน่าอายเหมือนเป็นเรื่องปกติธรรมดาที่คนเขาพูดกันได้ไหม?”

 

  _บรรยากาศกำลังซึ้ง ให้ตาย พี่นี่ไม่รู้จักเวล่ำเวลาและจังหวะการพูดให้มันซึ้งกินใจเลยหรืออย่างไรกัน_

 

แน่นอนว่าประโยคนั้นหยุดอยู่แค่ภายในใจของโลกิ

 

“ต้องอายด้วยหรือ? ในเมื่อเป็นเรื่องของข้ากับเจ้า และที่ตรงนี้ก็มีเราอยู่แค่สองคน?” ธอร์เอียงคอ เลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อย แต่ที่พูดก็หมายความตามที่เอ่ยจริงๆ “ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกสักหน่อย”

“หวังว่าจะไม่ใช่ครั้งสุดท้ายเช่นกั—”

 

เสียงของโลกิถูกกลืนหายไปพร้อมลมหายใจที่ขาดห้วง สองแขนที่คล้องลำคอหนารั้งศีรษะปรกด้วยเส้นเกศาสีทองเข้าแนบลำคอของตน ผ่อนพ่นระบายความอัดอั้นออกมาด้วยเสียงครางต่ำในลำคอ

 

“อยากให้ทำมากกว่านี้หรือ?”

“มากกว่านี้ ใช่ แต่—” โลกิสะอึก ก้มศีรษะลงซบลาดไหล่ “ก็ _เบา_ กว่านี้…”

“อ้อ…” พึมพำตอบแทนการรับรู้ ธอร์ค่อยๆ ขยับเคลื่อนฝ่ามือ ดันปลายนิ้วหยาบกร้านขึ้น แตะวนไปมาเพื่อควานหาส่วนอุ่นร้อนวาบหวาม ไรเคราบนใบหน้าถูไถไปกับแผ่นอกขาว

 

โลกิใช้ปลายนิ้วเรียวเกี่ยวเชือกมัดผมให้หลุด รวบกำเส้นผมของธอร์เต็มสองมือ สะดุ้งสุดตัวเมื่อถูกสัมผัสรุกรานปัดผ่านจุดกระสันคล้ายกระแสไฟฟ้าแล่นปราดไปทั่วร่าง เขาหอบหายใจ หลุดสบถคำหยาบคายไม่เป็นภาษาใส่ข้างหูอีกฝ่าย

 

“เจ็บหรือ?”

โลกิส่ายหน้า “ดี–ดีแล้ว”

ธอร์หันหน้าไปด้านข้าง ประทับจูบบนสันกรามข้างใบหู “แค่ไหนเจ้าถึงจะพอใจ?” พร้อมกับที่ประทับแรงกดด้วยปลายนิ้ว ผ่อนแรงลง แล้วแตะย้ำซ้ำอีกเป็นระยะ

โลกิสะอึก หอบหายใจเข้าเฮือกใหญ่ “ความพึงพอใจไม่เคยมีอยู่ในตัวข้า ท่านพี่”

“ไม่ว่าข้าจะให้เจ้าเท่าไร อย่างนั้นหรือ?”

“ทั้งหมดที่ท่านมี” ลมร้อนผะผ่าวผ่อนรดบนใบหน้าคมเข้ม สมกับสมญาเทพเจ้า เสียงกระซิบกล่าวถ้อยคำหวานกระทบใบหู สองมือประคองร่างตนบนหลังลำคอแกร่งกว้าง “…ไม่เคยพอ”

 

_เพราะปรารถนาจะอยู่เป็นคู่คิดเคียงกาย จนกว่าจะถูกความตายพรากจากกัน_

 

โลกิไม่ได้เอ่ยประโยคถัดไปออกมา

 

“ข้ามันพวกไม่รู้จักยอมแพ้เสียด้วยสิ” จบประโยค ธอร์ก็ค่อยเติมเต็มคำขอด้วยจำนวนของนิ้วมือหยาบกร้านที่สอดแทรกเพิ่มเข้าไปอย่างเชื่องช้า เสาะหาความอุ่นไปถ้วนทั่วเท่าที่จะเข้าถึง

 

_ข้าไม่มีวันยอมแพ้ โดยเฉพาะเมื่อมันเป็นเรื่องของเจ้า_

 

ธอร์ฉีกยิ้ม ส่วนโลกิแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากแล้วสูดลมหายใจเข้าปอดเฮือกใหญ่ ลำคอแห้งผากเหมือนทะเลทราย

 

“แล้วยังมีหน้ามากล่าวหาว่าข้าไม่เคยถาม”

“หัดใช้พลังให้เป็นประโยชน์เสียบ้าง…” และโลกิก็ยังไม่ยอมเอ่ยคำตอบออกไปตามตรง เอียงศีรษะโขกข้างขมับของพี่ชาย

“ไว้หลังจากนี้เจ้าค่อยประเมินดูก็แล้วกัน”

 

หลังจากลอบสังเกตจนแน่ใจแล้วว่าร่างกายของน้องชายเริ่มผ่อนคลายลง ธอร์จึงเงยหน้าขึ้น สบตากับโลกิอีกครั้ง เสาะหาคำยืนยันหรือไม่ก็คำอนุญาตจากนัยน์ตาคู่สวยที่ฉ่ำวาว หากรื้นขึ้นด้วยหยดน้ำใส กลิ้งไหลลงอาบผิวแก้มขาวก่อนร่วงลงไปถึงลำคอและหน้าท้องสมส่วน ก่อนหายลับเข้าไปใต้เนื้อเสื้อผ้า

 

ธอร์มั่นใจว่าที่อยู่ในดวงตาของโลกิไม่ใช่น้ำจากละอองฝนที่เขาสรรค์สร้าง

 

“โลกิ?”

“ข้าไม่เป็นไร” เอ่ยกระซิบตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงที่พยายามควบคุมให้เป็นปกติ “แค่...”

 

_ขอบคุณที่ไม่เกลียดข้า และยังยอมรับในตัวตนของข้าที่เปลี่ยนไปถึงเพียงนี้_

 

“ขอบคุณ...”

 

คำขอบคุณที่ว่าถูกกลืนหายไปกับเสียงของสายลม

 

กลุ่มก้อนเมฆฝนแปรเปลี่ยนรูปร่าง เปิดทางให้แสงเงินสีสว่างทอประกายลงถึงพื้นดิน อาบไล้ผิวกายขาวให้ปรากฏลวดลายเรื่อเรืองจนเป็นที่ประจักษ์ชัดแก่สายตา สายฝนและหยดน้ำจากฟากฟ้าดูจะถาโถมลงสู่ผืนดินไม่มีวันสิ้นสุด

 

ริมฝีปากทั้งสองคู่ประกบปิดแนบแน่น ก่อนเผยอออกเพื่อเปิดช่องทางให้แลกรับสัมผัสอุ่นหวานซึ่งขาดหายไปหลายแรมปี ปลายลิ้นกระหวัดเกี่ยว สอดแทรกรุกรานส่วนผิวเนื้อนุ่มในโพรงปากจนก่อเกิดเสียงเฉอะแฉะเปียกชื้น ขบเม้มและแตะผ่านเพียงแผ่วผิว สลับแรงดูดดึงเพื่อครอบครองกันและกันอย่างกระหาย ท่ามกลางเสียงของลมพายุหวีดหวิวรอบกาย เจือด้วยเสียงของสายน้ำหลากไหลลงสู่ผืนทะเล

 

มวลความร้อนรุ่มจากปลายนิ้วแกร่งที่ชำแรกเข้าลึกในร่างกายค่อยถูกถอนออกอย่างเชื่องช้า แทนที่ด้วยสิ่งที่ร้อนยิ่งกว่าเปลวไฟ

 

“ไม่ไหวก็บอกข้านะ”

 

โลกิขบกรามแน่น พร้อมๆ กับที่รอยเส้นเลือดบนหลังมือทั้งสองข้างนูนขึ้น ขณะควานหาที่ยึดจับ ขยำขยุ้ม ดึงทึ้งผ้าคลุมสีแดงที่ทอแสงฟ้าเรื่อเรืองจากลวดลายลักษณะเฉพาะแบบชาวโยธัน

 

“ทำอย่างกับ—” โลกิสะอึก ลมหายใจสะดุดไปครู่หนึ่ง “บอกแล้วท่านจะหยุด”

“สัญญาว่าคราวนี้จะอ่อนโยน เผื่อเจ้าจะรักข้าแบบท่านแม่บ้าง”

“ท่านก็ส่วนท่าน ท่านแม่ก็ส่วนท่านแม่ เกี่ยวอะไรกัน?” พอโลกิหันไปเห็นรอยยิ้มละมุนละไมบนใบหน้าธอร์ ก็ให้ผิวแก้มร้อนวูบ “น่าขยะแขยงเป็นบ้า หญิงสาวชาวมิดการ์ดผู้นั้นสอ—”

“ก็ข้าไม่เคยอ่อนโยนกับเจ้า”

 

เพราะทึกทักไปเองว่าร่างกายของน้องชายทนทานได้ไหว และเขาก็มักเอาแต่ใจ ยึดความคิดตนเองเป็นใหญ่โดยไม่สนความรู้สึกของผู้อื่น จนเผลอทำร้ายความรู้สึกใครต่อใครมามากนัก ทว่า ด้วยตำแหน่งเจ้าชาย อาจทำให้ไม่มีใครเอ่ยค้านออกมา แม้กระทั่งน้องชายอย่างโลกิ

 

ฝ่ามือหยาบหนาขยับจับยึดช่วงเอวที่คร่อมทับ ผ่อนแรงกดร่างเบื้องบนลงจนไม่เหลือช่องว่างระหว่างกัน พร้อมกับการช่วงชิงน้ำเสียงอ่อนหวานในลำคอที่ครวญครางงึมงำยามถูกครอบครอง

 

ใบหน้าประดับลวดลายเรืองรองสะบัดหงายเงยขึ้นฟ้า สูดลมหายใจเข้าอย่างรุนแรงคล้ายจะไขว่คว้าโอกาสสุดท้ายเพื่อมีชีวิต ก่อนปล่อยตัวให้จมดิ่งลงในน้ำทะเลร้อนระอุ โลกิยกแขนทั้งสองข้างขึ้นเหนือศีรษะ ย้ายตำแหน่งของมือลงโอบรับลำคอหนา แสงสีฟ้าขาวเรื่อเรืองที่บ่งบอกเชื้อสายชาติพันธุ์ของตนสะท้อนลงบนผืนนภาในนัยน์ตาของธอร์

 

“เจ้าช่าง...” ธอร์ค่อยๆ ขยับตัว เงยหน้าขึ้นแล้วแนบจุมพิตประทับตามแนวรอยริ้วระยับพราว ผ่อนลมหายใจไล่ไอน้ำและหยาดเหงื่อซึ่งผุดพรายบนผิวกายร้อน ก่อนเอ่ยกระซิบพร่าเลือน “...งดงามเหลือเกิน”

 

ฝ่ามือเรียวเลื่อนขึ้นประคองผิวแก้มสากประดับด้วยไรเคราสีเข้ม ริมฝีปากขบเม้มเพียงแผ่วผิวคล้ายจะหยอกเย้ายั่วยวน ชวนให้ความปั่นป่วนเร่าร้อนเบื้องล่างปะทุขึ้นรุนแรงท่ามกลางไอเย็นของละอองน้ำรอบกาย ลอบใช้ลมหายใจอุ่นอ่อนของพี่ชายเพื่อต่อลมหายใจตนเอง

 

“ข้าดีใจท–ที่พี่ชอบ”

“ที่ผ่านมา คิดว่าข้าจะเกลียดเจ้าลงจริงๆ น่ะหรือ?”

 

หยดน้ำใสกลิ้งลงตกกระทบผิวหน้า ธอร์ยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้น เกลี่ยเช็ดต้นตอของหยดน้ำตาด้วยนิ้วหัวแม่มือให้พ้นทาง

 

_เจ้าร้องไห้ทำไม?_

 

“นี่เพราะ...ข้าเร็วไปหรือ?”

 

โลกิสะอึกอีกครั้ง ริมฝีปากบางหลุดเสียงครางต่ำเมื่อถูกแรงกระแทกกระทั้นเติมเต็มเข้ามาจนตัวโยน “ม—ไม่”

 

_แค่พี่ไม่เกลียดยักษ์น้ำแข็ง... แค่พี่ไม่เกลียดข้า..._

 

“โลกิ”

“ไม่— ข–ข้าไม่เป็นไร”

“แค่ครั้งนี้ เจ้าไมได้โกหกข้านะ” ธอร์ถามคำถามย้ำ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าระยิบระยับจากแสงอ่อนที่ทอประกายเจือความห่วงใย

โลกิส่ายหน้าอีกครั้ง ซบใบหน้าลงกับบ่ากว้างแล้วกระซิบตอบเสียงสั่นพร่า หากไม่ได้พ่นลมลงข้างใบหู คงถูกเสียงของสายฟ้ากลืนหายไปจนหมด “มีแอสการ์เดียนที่ไหนกอดยักษ์น้ำแข็งได้ร้อนแรงเท่าท่านอีก”

“ถ้าเจ้าละลายได้ ก็ละลายไปเสียในอ้อมกอดของข้านี่แหละ”

 

โลกิลอบค้อนสายตาใส่ความหลงตัวเองของพี่ชาย ก่อนที่ปลายนิ้วเรียวยาวจะม้วนเกี่ยวเส้นเกศาสีทอง ดึงรั้งแล้วกำไว้ในฝ่ามือเพื่อระบายมวลความอัดอั้นอันแน่นหนึบในส่วนเบื้องล่าง เมื่อถูกแก่นความร้อนรุนแรงค่อยเผาผลาญร่างกายจากภายในจนแทบระเหิดหายไปในอากาศ ที่เหลือลอดออกมาจากริมฝีปากบางมีเพียงเสียงลมหายใจหอบกระเส่า สลับเสียงครวญครางอ่อนหวานแว่วหวิว ขาดห้วงเป็นระยะยามถูกโอบกอดอย่างลึกซึ้ง เรือนกายบิดเร่า แอ่นรับสัมผัสรุกรานทั่วทั้งร่าง ตั้งแต่ฝ่ามือหยาบกร้านที่เปะปะตั้งแต่ศีรษะจนถึงช่วงเอว ทั้งบีบเค้นและผ่อนคลายตามลายเส้นของกล้ามเนื้อ จับยึดเพื่อยกขึ้นและกดลงต่ำซ้ำไปซ้ำมาและยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุด เหมือนธอร์ต้องการชดเชยช่วงเวลาที่พวกเขาไม่ได้ใช้ชีวิตอยู่ร่วมกัน

 

สบโอกาสธอร์จึงไล่สายตาตามร่องรอยเรื่อเรืองบนผิวกายขาว ทั้งที่เห็นชัดเจนและเจือจาง ตั้งแต่เส้นเกศาซึ่งปรกศีรษะจรดถึงส้นเท้า ปลายนิ้วลากผ่านเพื่อเก็บทุกรอยจุดและลายเส้นเท่าที่เขาจะมองเห็น เชยชมความงดงามแปลกตา จดจำภาพบนเรือนร่างของน้องชายอย่างเพลิดเพลิน และไม่ลืมที่จะปรนเปรอเจ้าของร่างนั้นด้วยความปรารถนาร้อนแรง เติมเต็มความต้องการที่ขาดหาย ให้สมกับสิ่งที่โลกิต้องสูญเสียไปในช่วงที่ผ่านมา ช่วงที่เขายึดถือทิฐิของตนเป็นใหญ่จนตัดสินใจพลาดพลั้ง และไม่อาจคว้าชีวิตน้องชายไว้ได้แม้อยู่ใกล้แค่เอื้อมมือ

 

ฝ่ามือหนาผลักร่างของโลกิล้มลง แสงเรืองรองจากแผ่นหลังตกกระทบยอดหญ้า โชคยังดีที่มีเสื้อหนังสีดำขลิบเขียวเข้มรองรับต่างผืนเสื่อ แต่ธอร์ก็ไม่ได้ใส่ใจนัก ก่อนใช้มือรวบเกี่ยว กึ่งดึงกึ่งฉีกกางเกงของน้องชายที่คาอยู่บริเวณหัวเข่าออกให้พ้นทาง แล้วจับยึดเรียวขาขาวขึ้นพาดบ่า โคนขาเสียดสีกับเนื้อกางเกงผ้าหนังที่ถูกปลดออกอีกเล็กน้อยพอเปิดทางให้ส่วนกลางกายได้สัมผัสกับความชื้นในอากาศภายนอก ก่อนที่ธอร์จะขยับช่วงเอวเข้าแนบชิด บดเบียดและฝังร่างกายจนจมมิดไม่เหลือช่องว่างระหว่างกัน

 

“ท—ท่านพี่” ใบหน้างดงามหงายเงยขึ้นยามถูกรุกรานโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว “ท่านพี่!”

“เจ้าไหว—หรือเปล่า?” ธอร์ก้มกระซิบ เอ่ยถามข้างใบหู แต่ลมหายใจของเขาร้อนยิ่งกว่า

สองมือรวบคว้าคอเสื้อของพี่ชาย ปล่อยให้ร่างกายถูกอัดแน่นด้วยสิ่งที่คล้ายเป็นแท่งเหล็กกล้าซึ่งถูกเผาไหม้จนร้อนแดง “มะ—ไม่เป็นไร”

“เจ้าแน่ใ—”

“เลิก—เลิกถามข้าได้แล้ว!” น้ำเสียงคล้ายคำตวาดสั่นพร่า ไม่ต่างอะไรกับร่างกายที่สั่นเทาไปด้วยความรู้สึกมากล้นจากสัมผัสวาบหวามที่ถูกมอบให้ ทั้งที่ค่อยเป็นค่อยไป หรือแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นรุนแรง โลกิยกแขนขึ้นคล้องคอพี่ชายอีกครั้ง และรั้งใบหน้าคมคายเข้ามาใกล้ ปลายจมูกสูดกลิ่นกายชื้นเหงื่อข้างไรเครา เอ่ยกระซิบแผ่วผิวพร้อมเสียงครวญครางหวานล้ำข้างใบหูอันก่อเกิดจากความสุขสม ราวกับกำลังล่องลอยอย่างไร้ตัวตนในความฝัน “ทำ-ทำอย่างที่เคยทำก็ได้”

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น… จะร้องดังกว่านี้ก็ได้นะ”

 

จบประโยคนั้นของธอร์ โลกิขบกรามแน่น เมื่อครองสติกลับมาได้ก็ส่งสายตาอาฆาตขุ่นเคืองใส่พี่ชาย แต่ไม่ทันไรก็มีเหตุให้ต้องหลุดเสียงน่าอายออกมาดังลั่น

 

เสียงฟ้าผ่าดังขึ้นพร้อมกัน แข่งขันกับเสียงของผิวเนื้อกระทบผิวเนื้อที่เบียดกาย กระแทกกระทั้นเข้าหาอย่างรุนแรง

 

“ไม่เป็นไร… _ไม่เป็นไร_ … ปล่อยมันออกมา ความเจ็บปวดทั้งหมดทั้งมวลของเจ้า โลกิ _ระบายมันออกมา_ ” ริมฝีปากชื้นเอื้อนเอ่ยกระซิบพร่า ลดระดับลงแตะเรี่ยทั่วใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวที่หงายเงยไปด้านหลัง จูบซับรอยหยดน้ำตาประหนึ่งถ้อยคำปลอบประโลม ตรงกันข้ามกับการกระทำเบื้องล่าง ที่ทำเหมือนเป็นการตีตราแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของอย่างชัดเจน “เพราะว่าที่ตรงนี้ ตอนนี้... จะไม่มีใครได้ยินเจ้า”

 

โลกิหลุดร้องเสียงหลงอีกครั้ง ด้วยกระแสไฟฟ้ามหาศาลที่พุ่งพล่านผสานกับเปลวเพลิงร้อนแดง แล่นจากจุดไวสัมผัสแล้วแผ่กระจายไปทั่วสรรพางค์

 

“ใช่... นอกจากข้า... _นอกจากข้าเท่านั้น_ ที่ต้องการบรรเทาความทุกข์และความเจ็บปวดในใจเจ้า โลกิ”

 

สิ้นสุดความนัยที่ถูกกระซิบบอกกล่าว ราวกับขีดจำกัดความอดกลั้นของทั้งสองถูกปลดปล่อย โลกิหอบหายใจกระเส่า ปนเคล้ากับเสียงครวญครางระบายความเจ็บปวดทั้งภายในและภายนอก ร่างกายสูงเพรียวบิดโค้งรับเรี่ยวแรงเร่าร้อนที่ถาโถมเข้าใส่ ไม่แน่ใจว่าเสียงที่เข้าสู่โสตประสาทซ้ำไปซ้ำมาเป็นเสียงฟ้าผ่า หรือเสียงปะทะน่าอับอายอันก่อเกิดจากเรือนกายทั้งสองร่างยามเบื้องล่างถูกเสียดแทรกเพื่อหลอมรวมกันไม่หยุดหย่อน ทั้งสติและน้ำเสียงของเขาถูกเผาผลาญจนเสียการควบคุมไปแล้วโดยสิ้นเชิง

 

มือทั้งสองข้างของธอร์เลื่อนขึ้นกอบกุมใบหน้า จับยึดศีรษะของน้องชายไว้เพื่อที่จะจ้องมองลึกลงไปในนัยน์ตาสีมรกตซึ่งสะท้อนสีเงินจากดวงจันทร์ เจือแสงเรืองรองจากลวดลายบนผิวกายขาวละเอียด

 

โลกิจ้องพี่ชายกลับในแบบเดียวกัน

 

“เพราะข้าจะไม่ยอมให้ใครเห็นเจ้าแบบนี้”

“พี่ข้า—”

 

_หากนี่เป็นการแสดงความรักในแบบของท่าน_

 

“ทั้งร่างกาย”

“อีก—”

 

_ข้าก็ต้องการมันมากกว่านี้_

 

“ทั้งลวดลายโยธันบนตัวของเจ้า”

“มากกว่านี้—”

 

_รุนแรงกว่านี้_

 

“จะไม่มีผู้ใดได้เห็น”

 

 

_แล้วอย่างนั้น ความรักทั้งหมดของพี่ หัวใจของพี่ จะมอบให้ข้าแทนนางได้ไหม?_

 

ทุกประโยคและคำพูดจาถูกเน้นหนักด้วยการกระทำ ละเอียดอ่อน ทว่ารุนแรงขึ้นด้วยอารมณ์ เงาร่างใหญ่โตเคลื่อนเข้าทาบทับ ธอร์โน้มใบหน้าประกบจุมพิตปลอบโยนบนริมฝีปากเปียกชื้นและบวมฉ่ำ สองมือใหญ่ที่จับยึดช่วงเอวเคลื่อนไล้ไปตามแนวร่างกาย เก็บเกี่ยวรายละเอียดของลวดลายเรืองแสงนวลตา ขณะที่เรือนกายเบื้องล่างก็มิได้หยุดนิ่งลง กลับกัน ยิ่งเร่งเร้าร้อนแรงเมื่อใกล้จะถึงจุดสิ้นสุด

 

_เพราะเจ้าสำคัญกับข้ามาก มากเกินกว่าจะปล่อยให้หลุดมือไป_

 

“โลกิ”

 

 _อย่าปล่อยมือจากข้าแบบคราวนั้นอีก_ _อย่าได้ทำอย่างนั้นอีกเด็ดขาด_

 

“ท—ท่านพี่! ท่านพี่! ข้า—”

“โลกิ—”

 

_เพราะข้ารักเจ้า โลกิ_

 

ธอร์รวบแขนของโลกิที่คล้องรอบคอตนไว้แน่นออก จับยึดตรึงไว้กับยอดหญ้าอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนพลิกร่างสูงโปร่งกลับหลัง กล้ามแขนใหญ่สอดรับเข้ากับช่วงเอวส่วนหน้า แล้วรั้งกายให้พิงแนบบ่าแกร่งกว้าง

 

เมื่อถูกเปลี่ยนท่าให้นั่งเอาหัวเข่าแนบพื้นหญ้า โลกิจึงเอนศีรษะซบลาดไหล่ สูดลมหายใจเข้าลึกจนแผ่นอกยกขึ้นสูง เขาแหงนหน้ามองขึ้นฟ้า ปล่อยแสงเงินแห่งจันทราที่ส่องทะลุหมู่เมฆแน่นหนาตกกระทบทั่วผิวกาย ให้พร่างพราวบนหยาดเหงื่อเจือสีเรื่อเรืองระยิบระยับด้วยลวดลายแห่งโยธัน

 

“ให้ข้าทำต่อไหม?” แต่ถึงธอร์จะถามไปเช่นนั้น ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าจะให้อีกฝ่ายตอบ

“อะ—” เพราะถูกทำให้หอบกระเส่าเกินกว่าจะเอ่ยวาจาใดตอบโต้ได้ทันการ

 

และทั้งที่กายเบื้องล่างยังคงร้อนระอุอยู่ภายในส่วนที่เชื่อมต่อกัน ธอร์ก็ไม่ได้มีความตั้งใจจะทำให้มันเย็นลงตั้งแต่แรก

 

“เจ้าเองก็เพิ่งจะเคยเห็นลวดลายตัวเองอย่างนั้นสิ” ธอร์กระซิบถาม กดริมฝีปากแนบลงข้างขมับชื้นเหงื่อแล้วฝังจมูกลงในกลุ่มเส้นผมสีเข้ม สะโพกหนาขยับไปด้านหน้าเพื่อเบียดแทรก ขณะลอบมองโลกิที่เพ่งดูแสงรำไรสีฟ้าขาวเป็นลวดลายเส้นโค้งมนบนหลังฝ่ามือและท่อนแขนส่วนบนที่พ้นออกจากสาบเสื้อ

“อา—”

“ดูนั่น” ปลายนิ้วของธอร์ลากผ่านเรียวแขนไปจนถึงปลายนิ้วมือของอีกฝ่าย ใช้ฝ่ามือตนประคองออกแรงยกขึ้นและชี้ตรงไปยังท้องฟ้ามืดครึ้ม เต็มด้วยไอหมอกสีเทา

“อ-อะไร—” สายตาของโลกิหยุดอยู่ที่ปลายแขน

 

เส้นแสงฟ้าแลบแปลบปลาบไล่เรียดไปตามกลุ่มเมฆ ปรากฏขึ้นเพียงชั่วขณะหนึ่งพอให้เห็นเด่นชัดก่อนจะจางหายไป

 

“นั่นคือ… ลวดลายโยธันบนใบหน้าเจ้า”

“ท่านพี่—”

“ข้าไม่เกลียดมันหรอกนะ”

 

ฝ่ามือเรียวที่วางทาบด้านบนเกาะเกี่ยวมือหนา สอดประสานเสาะหาความอบอุ่นที่มากกว่าเก่า โลกิผ่อนลมหายใจออกเชื่องช้า ทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวให้แนบกับร่างเบื้องหลัง แล้วขยับใบหน้าขึ้นจุมพิตไรเคราบนผิวแก้มสาก ก่อนที่ธอร์จะเบี่ยงหน้าเข้าหา ใช้ริมฝีปากของตนทดแทนที่ตำแหน่งเดิม

 

“ไม่คิดว่าท่านจะทำอะไรแบบนี้เป็นด้วย” โลกิพึมพำขณะยังหอบหายใจ คลอเคลียไม่ห่างช่วงลำคอติดกลิ่นกายกรุ่น

“ก็ใครเล่า ที่บอกให้ข้าหัดใช้พลังให้เป็นประโยชน์?”

“รู้จักฟังข้าบ้างแล้วหรือ?”

“ก็ไม่ทั้งหมด…”

“ถือเป็นพัฒนาการที่ดี” โลกิพยักเพยิดใบหน้าแล้วหลับตาลง ลมหายใจถูกผ่อนพ่นออกมาทางริมฝีปาก “สำหรับพวกที่สมองมีแต่กล้ามเนื้ออย่างท่าน”

 

ลวดลายบนท้องฟ้าปรากฏขึ้นอีกครั้งเมื่อร่างในอ้อมแขนของธอร์ลืมตา

 

“นี่เป็นลาย _ตรงนี้_ ของเจ้า” ฝ่ามือสากกร้านเลื่อนกลับมาหยุดอยู่กลางกาย กอบกุมส่วนไวสัมผัสของน้องชายแทนการบอกตำแหน่ง ก่อนขยับรูดรั้งไปมาคล้ายกลั่นแกล้ง เสียงหัวเราะในลำคอตามมาติดๆ

“ทะ-ท่านนี่มัน—”

“ แล้วเจ้ารู้สึกดีไหมล่ะ?”

“…ไม่เคยดีพอ” คำลวงถูกเลือกสรรออกมาแทนความรู้สึกที่แท้จริง

“แต่สำหรับข้า แค่มีเจ้าอยู่ข้างกันแบบนี้ก็เพียงพอแล้ว” กับความจริงจากใจที่ไม่เคยถูกเอ่ยออกมา

 

นัยน์ตาสีมรกตฉ่ำวาวเคลือบคลุมด้วยหยดน้ำใส ปล่อยร่างกายให้จมลงสู่กับดักที่เรียกว่าความรักหรือเสน่หา ทั้งที่บางคราวใจร้ายจนเหมือนเย็นชา ทว่าก็ยังสอดแทรกด้วยความคะนึงหาในทุกวินาทีที่ใช้ลมหายใจร่วมกัน โลกิตัดสินใจปล่อยสติสัมปชัญญะหลุดลอย เทียวท่องท้องฟ้าพร่างพราวในดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใส โดยมีพี่ชายต่างสายเลือดเป็นผู้นำพาไปจนถึงปลายทาง

 

.

.

.

 

เวลาผ่านไปเนินนานเท่าไร โลกิไม่อาจรับรู้ได้ครบถ้วน ทว่า สิ่งสุดท้ายที่ปรากฎสู่สายตาของเทพแห่งเล่ห์ลวงคือรอยยิ้มอบอุ่นบนใบหน้าคุ้นเคยของพี่ชาย ภายใต้ท้องฟ้าปลอดโปร่งยามราตรีที่เต็มไปด้วยหมู่ดวงดาวเรื่อเรืองเหมือนไม่เคยมีมรสุมหรือพายุพัดผ่านมา เขารู้สึกราวกับได้ใช้ชีวิตอยู่ในวัลฮัลลา หรืออย่างน้อยก็น่าจะเป็นความรู้สึกที่จินตนาการได้จากตำราที่เขาเคยเปิดอ่านและเล่าขานให้ธอร์กับฟริกกาฟังเมื่อครั้งพวกเขายังเยาว์วัย ในทุ่งหญ้าที่เต็มไปด้วยดอกไม้บานสะพรั่ง

 

ขอบฟ้าเจือแสงทองรำไรสุดสายตา เปลือกตาหนักอึ้งค่อยเปิดขึ้นอีกครั้งเมื่อรู้สึกถึงลำแสงตกกระทบ

 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าสาละวนอยู่กับการทำอะไรบางอย่าง ก่อนจะหันมาหาน้องชายที่ร่างกายอ่อนเพลียจนผล็อยหลับไปเมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนหน้า

 

“ข้าทำได้ไม่สวยเท่าไหร่ แต่ข้าแน่ใจว่ามันจะดูดีเวลาที่เจ้าสวมมัน”

 

ธอร์วางมงกุฎดอกไม้ครอบศีรษะของโลกิ ก่อนก้มลงจุมพิตแผ่วเบาบนไรผมเหนือหน้าผาก

 

“ห่วยเป็นบ้า”

 

แต่โลกิก็ยิ้มรับ และซุกใบหน้าเข้าแนบอกธอร์ที่เอนกายลงนอนเคียงข้างกัน

 

“แต่ก็... ขอบคุณนะ ท่านพี่”

 

_ที่ยอมรับตัวตนของข้า ในวันที่ข้าสิ้นหวังจนไม่ควรค่าแก่การมีชีวิตอยู่_

 

_อย่างน้อยแค่ท่านแม่ และท่านที่ยอมรับข้า เพียงเท่านั้น..._

 

 

 

—END

 

**Author's Note:**

> ลั่นฟิคบาปอีกแล้ว ไม่ดีเลย และแอบคิดว่ามัน OOC ไปพอสมควร โอรยย ฟฟฟ *กุมหน้า*  
> พี่ท้อไม่น่าละมุนและขี้หวง (?) ถึงขนาดนี้หรอก แต่เลาขอโทด เลาต้องการความละมุน (ตรงไหนวะ) แต่ก็ร้อนเบาๆ (หือ)
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่ทนอ่านจนจบด้วยนะฮะ แบบ โอย ทำไมเราเป็นคนแบบนี้ *ขูดหน้ารัวๆ*
> 
> อีสเตอร์เอ้กในนี้ที่แอบใส่ไป ไม่รู้มีคนเห็นไหม (อันที่จริงถ้านับตามไทม์ไลน์ตอนนี้ ก็ยังไม่ถึงหรอก เพราะมาจาก TDW ด้วยก๊ากก)
> 
> 1\. พลังของธอร์ที่ควบคุมลมฟ้าอากาศได้ อันนี้เป็นตอนที่ธอร์มาหาเจนใน TDW แล้วเจนไม่เปียก (อีพี่มันร้าย...)  
> 2\. Satisfaction is not in my nature. —Loki  
> 3\. Surrender is not in mine. —Thor
> 
> \- ทั้งหมดทั้งมวล ทั้งสองตอนนี้ ยกเครดิตเต็มๆ ให้คุณบุกิตันที่สรรค์สร้างแฟนอาร์ตขึ้นมา และทำให้เลาเป็นตุเป็นตะ (คิดไปเอง) ได้ขนาดนี้ ฟฟฟ  
> หวีดคอมเมนท์หรือติชมได้ ถ้าจะแท็กก็เอาเป็น #MoonlightLoki แล้วกันนะฮะ ; w ;  
> \- ส่วนที่รีไรท์เพิ่มเรื่องพลังสายฟ้าของพิท้อก็ได้ไอเดียมาจาก [ฟิคธอร์กิภาษาอังกฤษนี้ของคุณ elenatria ฮะ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269585) (ไม่กล้าใส่ใน ref เพราะอันนี้ฟิคไทย เดี๋ยวเค้าเห็นแล้วจะงง O<\--<)
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่ทนอ่านจนจบถึงบรรทัดนี้ด้วยแง *เขิน* ฟฟฟ


End file.
